


What You Deserve

by Vegorott



Series: Darkstache One-Shots [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And then gets what he deserves, He uses his aura, M/M, Wilford being a tease during a meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Wilford decides to have a little fun with Dark during a meeting and after Dark kicks everyone out of the meeting room, he give Wilford exactly what he deserves





	What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for some teasing Wilford during a meeting.

Dark listened as Bim talked about an idea he had, it wasn’t something Dark truly cared for, but he figured it was best to let him finish so he wouldn’t have to deal with him whining about never being heard at the meetings. 

That was when he felt something rubbing against his thigh. Dark looked down and saw a little cloud of pink smoke surrounding his hips and with a glance at Wilford, who had a playful smile on his lips, he knew what was about to happen. Dark gave Wilford a warning glare, but the aura moved to hug around his hips and Dark was in for some...fun. 

Dark adjusted in his seat a little when the aura started to rub at his crotch. He gave Wilford another look, a last chance, but Wilford just winked before the aura slipped under Dark’s pants and was now teasing his cock through his boxers. Dark took a deep breath, able to keep himself from making any noise, but his leg was now bouncing, making him shake a little. No one noticed it and those who did easily brushed it off as Dark having a little extra energy. Dark was handling it fine until the aura went under his boxers and started to stroke him, causing him to stiffen and let out a little yelp. 

“Are you okay?” Dr. Iplier asked. 

“I’m fine.” Dark said, clearing his throat into his hand. “Cold chill.” He added with a glare at Wilford. 

“Do you need a jacket, Darky-dear?” Wilford asked with a purr, the aura moving faster on Dark’s cock. 

“No.” Dark answered through gritted teeth. “Please, continue, Bim.” 

“Okay?” Bim shared a look with Ed Edgar before going from where he left off. Dark chewed at the inside of his mouth as the aura kept stroking him and he could taste blood when he bit how harshly after some of the aura traveled under his shirt and started to play with his nipples. He crossed his arms in an attempt to make the sensation stop, but that was just a challenge to Wilford and Dark found his legs being spread apart and the aura moving even faster along his cock, causing Dark to snap. 

“Meeting adjourned!” Dark shouted, scaring a majority of the Ipliers. Wilford chuckled while the others shared some looks and slowly left the meeting room, chatting amongst themselves. The aura was away from Dark’s body and Dark was silent until everyone was gone. “Wilford. Over here.” Dark ordered as he stood. 

“Is something wrong Darky?” Wilford asked, the playful smile still on his lips. 

“Now.” Dark growled. Wilford chuckled and did what he was told, walking over to Dark. He chuckled some more when Dark grabbed his hips and held him against the table, giving him a harsh kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips. “I hope you’re ready to get what you deserve.” Dark slipped away Wilford’s suspenders. 

“I am.” Wilford tilted his head back to let Dark bite his neck as he undid his pants. Dark pulled both Wilford’s pants and boxers in one go and he went back to Wilford’s neck as his hands went to Wilford’s rear, eyebrows going up when he felt something hard touch his fingers. 

“You planned this.” Dark grabbed the end of the plug Wilford had inside of him and tugged at it a little. 

“Maybe.” Wilford said with a slight groan, the plug getting fully pulled out. 

“Good. That means I don’t have to take my time.” Dark said before turning Wilford around and pushing his chest down against the table. Wilford gasped out when he felt Dark starting to eat him out, pushing into him with slow, long, movements of his tongue. 

“D-Dark.” Wilford grunted out, clawing at the table with his short nails. “Not fair.” 

“You started it.” Dark said and before going in even deeper. 

“Fuck~” Wilford moaned, wishing he could rock his hips back against Dark’s face, but they were pinned in place by Dark’s hands. Wilford shivered when Dark ran his tongue up and pushed his shirt up as he trailed it to the center of his spine, giving it a quick kiss before straightening up. 

“What do you want, Wilford?” Dark asked as he undid his belt. 

“Come on, Darky.” Wilford whined before letting out a yelp when Dark slapped his rear. 

“Tell me.” Dark growled. 

“Fuck me.” Wilford said. 

“Louder.” Dark said, pressing the tip of his cock against Wilford. 

“Fuck me, damn it!” Wilford shouted, letting out a harsh gasp when Dark pushed all of him in with one thrust. “Dark~” Wilford moaned as Dark started to roll his hips and he tried to move his own again. 

“Stay.” Dark growled into Wilford’s ear as he pressed his chest down on Wilford’s back. “You are going to take it.” Wilford couldn’t help the little whimper that came out of him and Dark started to move his hips faster. 

“Shit!” Wilford cursed, his fingers digging into the table again. “Fuck, Dark. Dark!” Wilford let out a loud moan when Dark went even faster, his hands getting covered by Dark’s and forced to stay down and flat. Wilford gasped when Dark bit into the crook of his neck and then licked over the spot, repeating the process down Wilford’s shoulder. “Dark, Dark, please.” Wilford pleaded. Dark took a hand and trailed it down Wilford’s side, letting his nails drag against the skin before slipping it under the table and grabbing Wilford’s cock. “Darky~” Wilford cried out. Dark chuckled and started to pump Wilford and he could feel himself getting close but he was going to make Wilford come first. He bit the back of Wilford’s neck again and after a few more harsh thrust, Wilford let out a shout and he came, making a mess on the floor. Wilford kept moaning as Dark pressed his hands to the center of his back and sat up a little, moving his hips as fast as he could. 

“Wil!” Dark gasped out when he came, riding out his high for a little bit before pulling out. 

“Well...that was...fun…” Wilford panted. “And bruise-inducing.” He added, feeling the spots where Dark had held him having a slight tingle to them. 

“That’s what you deserve.” Dark chuckled, sitting down in his chair to catch his breath. 


End file.
